North of Perfect
by Rebelle Artist
Summary: Jack adn Kim have been best friends forever. Everyone knew they were bound to fall in love and they did. It lasted two years and they were in eigth grade. Now Kim's back and she's got a new attitude and a new style. Will the guys be able to get the old Kim back? And will Jack get a second channce at winning Kim's heart? Based on comedownfromyourtower's one shot He was worse.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as my girlfriend walked away from me, tears streaming down her beautiful face. Kim's shoulders shook as she ran out of the park. I'd broken her heart again. Yes, I said again. I've broken her heart 83 times now. 83 times in the two years we've been together. Today, she broke mine, though I would never admit that to anyone else. Ever since we started dating everyone said that Kim was terrible to me, which is wierd considereing they were the ones always saying that we'd make a great couple. I'd been in love with Kim since we were six but I never dared to act uypon it until eigth grade. That's when I developed my bad boy image. I gained the confidence to ask Kim out and before you knew it were dating.

I was so happy but there was always something there. Something, or someone, that kept telling me that Kim wasn't good enough. That she would never live up to my standards. Being the idiot I am I started to listen to them. I treated Kim like crap and even hit her once or twice. Or four times. Whenever she didn't give me what I wanted I would go and cheat on her with some slut at school. She lost a lot of her friends because of me. Even her younger sister was on my side. The only people who stood by her were her mom, my family, and the guys.

I guess this time was the last straw because she broke up with me. I honestly don't know why she stayed with me for as long as she did. I always wished that she would break up with me, just once, but she never did. As I watched Kim run away I thought about everything i as giving up. Kim had always been kind of nerdy but she was pretty none the less. She had blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back but was always in a ponytail, fair skin, and huge glasses that partially hid her beautiful amber eyes. In my eyes she was perfect. She was my whole world.

I walked out of the park and trudged away, going opposite the way Kim had gone. After what seemed like forever, I finnally reached my house. When I opened the door I was met with three pissed off faces. Eddie Milton and Jerry, my best friends.

"Really Jack? Again!" Eddie yelled.

"Kim just called here in tears and said that cheated on her again!" Milton scolded.

"Jack eres un hombre idiota! ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Eres un pelotudo sabes? (Jack you're an idiot! How could you be so stupid man? You're an asshole you know that?)" Jerry shouted in Spanish.

"Guys I-"

"Kim loved you, Jack, and you gave her nothing! Nothing at all!" Milton was furious. I'd never seen him so angry in my life.

"Rudy's gonna kill you, Jack!" Eddie said. "Kim's like a daughter to him!"

"Guys, I-I'm sorry! I know I'm an idiot but-" I got cut off by Jerry yelling at me again.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time, Jaack! ¿Aún te das cuenta lo que has hecho?" he asked.

"Um, translation?" I replied, turning to Milton, who rolled his eyes.

"He said..."Do you even realize what you've done?!" Milton answered.

"Yeah I broke Kim's heart...again," I said, staring at the floor.

"That's not all Jack," said Eddie.

"What do you mean?"

Jerry took a deep breath.

"She's gone, bro."

I swear I didn't hear anything after that. My vision clouded over and my lungs closed up.

"W-what do you mean gone?" I stuttered.

Eddie, Jerry, and Milton looked at with sad eyes.

"She moved to Tennesee. She told us that her parents had gotten a promotion and her mom was giving her the oppertunity to come with them or stay here with her grandmother. She said that if you guys had another fight she was gonna break it off for good and go to Tennesee," Jerry said, frowning.

"I-I have to stop her!"

"Jack it's too late. She already left," Eddie said, yanking me backwards. I jerked my arm away from his grip.

"I at least have to say goodbye!" I told them.

I grabbed my jacket and sprinted out the door. It was raining but I kept running. When I reached her house I saw the lights off, but that didn't stop me from banging on the door.

"Kim! Kim! Mrs. Crawford!" I screamed, pounding on the front door.

I looked to my left and noticed their three cars missing. So were the statues that always decorated the lawn. I turned and ran down the driveway, trying to get to thee airport on time. My phone rang inn my pocket but I ignored it and kept running. Seaford was a small town and the airport wasn't that far away, but the Crawfords were driving there and I was running. I noticed flashing lights behind me and saw a car pull up. Jerry and Matteo, his older brother, were in the front.

"Need a ride, Anderson?" he asked, smirking.

I ignored the comment and hopped in the car.

"Take me to Seaford Airport," I demanded.

We sped off towards the airport and got there in ten minutes. I hopped out and sprinted towards the huge building. I ran through the airport, dodging security guards and ramming into people, looking for the blonde I loved so much. I snatched my phone from my pocket and dialed Jerry's number.

"Yo?" he answered.

"Jry! What plane is Kim on?" I screamed into my phone, earning dissapproving looks from passerby.

"Hey bro, watch it! I think you just busted my eardrum! If I go deaf it'll-"

"Jerry!" I yelled again.

"Alright! Alright! She's on Flight number 482," he said.

"THank, Jer," I replied and hung up.

I looked up and saw s sign that said Flights 470-490. I took off down the hall again, looking for section 482.

I saw the sign and noticed the last of the people boarding. I ran with all my energy, reaching there just as the last person boarded. THey closed the gates and I quickly ran to the giant window, overlooking the landing field. I broke down in tears as I watched the plane take off, taking my Kim with it. She was gone, possible forever. And I never even got to say goodbye.


	2. Coming Back

Kim's POV

I stepped out of the black Corolla and breathed in the fresh California air. I looked around at the palm trees that decorated the marble walkway that led up to the four story house. The house was made of polished white stone with two pillars on either side of the door. My aunt JoAnne came running out. I haden;t seen her in two years!

"Kimmers!" she shouted.

"Aunty Jo!'

She wrapped her thin arms around me in a tight hug. I saw a boy my age come out of the house. He had brown hair, toned skin, and blue eyes.

"Brody!' I squealed, wrapping my arms around my step-cousins neck, Brody had come a year wgo, when we were still in Tennessee. Aunt JoAnne had remarried and Mike, the man she married, already had Brody. So he became my step cousin, but we were more brother and sister than cousin.

"Woah! Hey Kim!" Brody said, hugging me back. "You look great!"

"You too. You been working out?"

"Yep. Pumping the iron," he replied, flexing.

"More like pumping the soda into cups out of the faucet. And the only thing he's ever lifted are the sticky buns out of the bos," Audint JoAnne laughed.

"Mom! Don't tell her that!" Brody whined and I laughed. He sounded like a little kid.

"Kimmers, you go on inside. Brody'll get your bags," said my aunt.

"I will?" Brody question. "I-I mean. I will! Right away!" He replied when Aunt JoAnne gave _'the look'._ I laughed and went inside. I loved this house. It was a huge mansion on the outside but a cozy home on the inside. There were shag carpets, toys from her baabysitting buisness, snacks on coffee table in front of the TV, and family photos evreywhere. I felt tears pool in my eyes when I noticed one on the mantal. I frowned as I picked it up.

This one was taken a few years ago. It was of me, my parents, and my sister Kailey. I was ten and Kailey was nine. We had on swimsuits and were swimming in the pool with the cliche sun screen line on our noses. My parents were on the side of th pool with their feet in and hoolding hands.

I saw another one that made me even more upset. Why? It was of Jack and I. It was winter time. We were all bundled up and had red noses and snow in our hair. Jack's arms were wrapped around my waist tightly and I was leaning back into his chest, a huge smile on my face. That was take not even a month before he changed. I missed those days.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. Kim Crawford does not cry. Not anymore.

"Kim!"

I spun around hiding the photos behind my back.

"Brody, hi!" I said, my voice cracking audibly.

He stared at me for a minute before making the 'gimme' motion with his hand. I sighed and handed over the pictures. He looked at them quickly and set them back on the mantle before spreading his arms wide. I hugged him tight as sobs racked my body. Tears streamed down my face, making my makeup run and soaking Brody's shirt. I heard the front door close and footsteps on the floor before feeling one of Brody's arms leave my back. I aassumed he had pointed out the pictures to my aunt and mom. Two more pairs of arms wraped around me. I opened my eyes and saw the slightly blurry figures of my mom and Aunt JoAnne.

All three of them hugged me tight. As my crying slowed to soft whimpers, I thought about what **he **would think. **He** would probably call me pathetic. I secretly clenched my fist as I thought about all of the people who had hurt me. I silently vowed to get revenge on them. All of them. And nothing was going to stop me. This is the last time I would ever cry.


End file.
